1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for providing sexual stimulation and, more specifically, to a vibrating clip removably connected to the external genetalia of a woman for enhancing sexual activity and providing sexual stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for providing sexual stimulation have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,296; 5,067,480; 5,460,597 and 5,470,303 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.